


Merthur One Shot

by Endlessgoodbyes



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessgoodbyes/pseuds/Endlessgoodbyes
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur knew there was a powerful sorcerer in Camelot, but what he didn't know what the powerful sorcerer was not only his manservant but the boy he grew to love. When Arthur and Merlin first met, they hated one another. Merlin swears he would take Arthur easily in a fight, but was proven wrong.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Y-Yes, sire?"

"You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes. Is everything alright?"

"Everythings fine," Merlin lied, and somehow Arthur knew he wasn't.

"I don't understand why we have to found this sorcerer," Merlin said.

"You wouldn't understand, Merlin,"

"I understand a lot, Arthur!"

"And what do you understand, Merlin?"

"I understand that innocent people will continue to die until he is found,"

"As long as my father is king magic in Camelot is forbidden and anyone seen using it will be executed,"

"This sorcerer helped you more times than you can count, and you're father going to have him executed. What if it was me?"

"What are you talking about, Merlin. You're not a sorcerer."

"What if I am, Arthur, would you have me executed?"

"Of course not,"

"Then stop looking for the sorcerer because he's been here all along, Arthur,"

"Merlin, I know you don't want to see an innocent man die,"

"My name to the druid is Emry. I am the sorcerer you have been hunting,"

Arthur never told Merlin that name. Arthur's heart sunk in his chest, but he refused to believe it.

"Merlin, you're talking nonsense," Arthur said.

"Don't believe me then ask Gauis,"

"Fine, I will,"

Merlin followed behind Arthur. Arthur didn't bother to knock as he entered the room.

"Merlin? Arthur?" Gaius looked between the two.

"Merlin, what did you do?" Gaius asked.

"Ask him!"

"Ask me what?"

"Merlin here thinks he's the sorcerer we have been looking for,"

"He does, does he?"

"Gaius, tell him!" Merlin yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I think Merlin is coming down with something. I will have him checked out immediately,"

"Please do," Arthur replied before exiting the room.

"Are you Crazy! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Uther would have you executed without hesitation,"

"They're going to execute an innocent man! So yeah, I told Arthur, but he doesn't believe me!"

Arthur stood outside the door listening to their conversation. He didn't want to believe his Merlin was the sorcerer.

"What else did you tell him?" Gaius asked.

"I told him my name,"

"Merlin, if Uther founds out about you will be executed,"

"Arthur said he wouldn't let them execute me,"

"And do you believe that?"

Merlin thought for a second and replied. "I do,"

"Not another word to Arthur about this sorcerer you understand me,"

"But Gaius!"

"Your mother would have my head on a spike if I was to come burying the news that her son was executed for magic,"

"More innocent men are going to die because of me!"

"Enough, Merlin"

Arthur heard footsteps as he quickly ran the corner. Merlin stormed out of the room and down the hall.

~~~~ A few days later ~~~~

"Have the sorcerer been found yet?" Uther asked.

"I am sorry, Father, we have not,"

"What do you know?"

"There's been no sighting of the sorcerer in Camelot,"

"Continue the search and don't stop until he is found,"

"Yes, Sire,"

Arthur exited the room, Merlin, following closely behind him. When they enter Arthur's room, Arthur locked the door.

"Arthur-"

"You have been lying to me for a whole year!"

"What do you mean?"

"When you told me early, you were Emry's. I believed you. I didn't want to, Merlin."

Merlin could see the tears starting to form in Arthur's eyes, but he held them back.

"Then we went to ask Gaius, and he denied it. I felt better until I stood outside the door and listened."

"Arthur, I tried to tell you multiple times,"

"And you almost got yourself killed, remember?" Merlin nodded.

"I told my father you were crazy and had no idea what you was talking about,"

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Why what?"

"If you believe me, why didn't you tell your father?"

"Because I don't want to see you executed,"

"You wouldn't let them," Merlin whispered.

"Merlin, I wouldn't be able to stop them. And if that was the case, I couldn't see it."

"Why not? The powerful sorcerer you have been hunting finally execute and Camelot magic free,"

"Because it's you!"

"Gwen's father was executed because of me, Arthur. I'm the one that put the bag under his pillow. I'm the one that cured him. How many more innocent man has to die,"

"Merlin, I love you too much to see you executed,"

""Y-You love me?" Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur mumbled.

"You love me?" Merlin repeated.

"Merlin, I'm warning you,"

"What are you doing to do, Sire?"

"I'll pin you down and make you,"

"You'll have to try!" Merlin smirked.

"Doesn't seem to be a challenge,"

"I could overpower you now, Arthur. I don't have to hide my powers anymore,"

"A little more challenging, but I'm faster,"

Before Merlin could reply, Arthur had him pinned against the wall, one arm held behind his back.

"What were you saying, Merlin? You could overpower me?"

"I can,"

"Show me," Arthur whispered, sending shivers down Merlin's spine.

Merlin waited for the right moment. Arthur was listening as Merlin spoke the old language. Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes glow gold, and within seconds Arthur was pinned to the bed. Merlin turned toward Arthur and smirked. Merlin climbed on the bed straddling Arthur.

"You love me!"

"Shut-"

Merlin cut Arthur off, locking their lips. Their lips moved against one with such passion. Arthur jerked at the force holding his arms down, having no luck. Merlin scent this and released Arthur's hands. Arthur's arms sneak around Merlin's waist flipping them over.

Arthur deepens the kiss, his tongue roaming every inch of Merlin's mouth. Their bodies grind against one another. Merlin pulled away from the kiss breathless, and Arthur took that as his chance to remove the scarf from his neck.

"I never understood why you always wore this," Arthur mumbled.

"I never understood why you're such a prat,"

"Shut up!"

Arthur leans down, kissing along Merlin's neck, taking the skin in between his teeth.

"A-Arthur!" Merlin moaned

"I love hearing you moan my name," Arthur mumbled against Merlin's skin.

Merlin's hand ran underneath Arthur's shirt. Arthur pulled away from Merlin, removing the shirt. Merlin watched with excitement as Arthur's muscle flexed.

"You like what you see?" Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded.

Merlin pushed Arthur back on the bed. Arthur's hands falling above his head as Merlin moved in between Arthur's legs. Merlin's hands ran down Arthur's bare chest. Arthur softly moans, pushing against Merlin's touch.

Merlin unbuttons Arthurs pant pulling them completely off of Arthur, leaving him in his briefs. Merlin snapped the material against Arthur's, causing the young prince to moan.

"Take them off," Arthur ordered.

Merlin followed the ordered and removed Arthur's brief moaning at the sight below him. Arthur smirked at Merlin's reaction using that as his advantage to overpower Merlin's hold. He pushed Merlin back on the bed. Merlin was to shock even to say a word as Arthur tore the clothes from his body.

Arthur kissed down Merlin's chest, biting and sucking, marking Merlin as his. Merlin's cøck rock hard leaking on his stomach. Arthur gently ran his tongue along Merlin's shaft, causing the young warlock to moan.

"P-please,"

Arthur blew on the tip, causing it to twitch with excitement. All without breaking eye contact, Arthur took Merlin's whole cøck down his throat, causing him to moan and his hips to jerk forward.

"A-Arthur," Merlin moaned his head resting back against the pillow.

His hand founding their way to Arthur's blonde hair. Arthur moaned around Merlin's cøck, causing the boy hips to jerk.

"P-Please,"

Arthur slowly pulled away from the younger male running his tongue along the shaft.

"Tell your prince what you want Merlin,"

"I-I want you to fück me, Arthur," Merlin replied.

Arthur grabbed the oil off the side table, spreading the substance along three fingers handing the glass bottle to Merlin. Arthur moved in between Merlin's legs, his first finger circle around Merlin's entrance. Merlin groaned when the first finger entered him.

Arthur allowed Merlin to adjust before slowly moving his fingers, adding his second finger. Arthur's fingers curled, trying to found Merlin's weak spot. Merlin whimpers when Arthur's finger brushed against his prostate, causing the prince to smirk.

"M-More,"

Arthur added his third finger, and Merlin moaned loudly from the stretch. He would have magical prepped himself, but this felt much better.

"A-Arthur, please," Merlin moaned.

Arthur removed his fingers, grabbing the glass from Merlin pouring the oil in the palm of his hand, spreading the liquid along his shaft. Merlin leans forward, locking his lips with Arthur using this as he advantage to push Arthur down on the bed.

Merlin straddled Arthur waist reaching behind him to line Arthur's cøck up with his entrance. Merlin lowered himself on Arthur's cøck, causing him to moan from the tight feeling. Arthur's hands held on to Merlin's waist. Merlin's face scrunched up with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Take your time, don't hurt yourself, Merlin."

Merlin lifts himself ever so slightly his legs, letting him get a deep satisfying rhythm on Arthur's cøck. Arthur squealed out over and over as the pleasure overtook him. Arthur's left hand ran along Merlin's pale body, coming to rest on his ass. Arthur shifted, brushing against Merlin's prostate.

Merlin's eyes rolled back, and his head dipped forward from the force. Arthur found the sight quite hot as he thrust up into the boy. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, bringing the boy down to his chest. Merlin's hands gripped Arthur's waist, nails digging into the skin.

Merlin's moans were high pitch describing how good he felt. Merlin pushed away from Arthur, taking back control as he rode Arthurs cøck like the king he was. Arthur's eyes closed, and little pants escape his parted lips sending shivers down Merlin's spine.

Up and down Merlin slide on Arthur's cøck working it up slowly pleasuring himself and teasing Arthur, at last, he couldn't take it and flipped them over thrusting hard each stroke giving Merlin shivers and making him gasp. Merlin's arms and legs wrapped around Arthur, holding them close together.

Merlin could feel his orgasm filling in the pit of his stomach. Arthur's arms tucked around Merlin's arms, gripping the bedsheets below them. Arthur thrust was urgent, slamming deep each time.

"A-Arthur," Merlin moaned, signaling he was close.

"Cüm for me, Merlin," Arthur groaned.

Arthur right hand wrapped around Merlin's cøck pumping along with his movements swiping the thumb over the slit. Merlin's body jerked against Arthur as his orgasm overtook his body, covering his chest and Arthur's hand in warm cüm.

"M-Merlin,"

"C-cüm inside me, Arthur," Merlin moaned.

With a roar, Merlin felt Arthur unload deep inside him, collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily. Merlin and Arthur laid there, catching their breaths. Arthur turned his head, looking Merlin directly in the eyes.

"You prat," Merlin laughed.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur mumbled, closing his eyes.

Merlin shifted, causing both boys to moan in sync. Arthur gently pulled away from Merlin, lying down next to him on the bed.

"Shall I make you a bath, sire,"

"No,"

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because I'm not finished with you yet," Arthur replied.

Merlin swallowed. Arthur looked at him and smirked.

"You lied to me for a whole year," Arthur started moving closer to Merlin.

"You need to be punished," Merlin cøck twitched with excitement.

"Do you want that, Merlin. Do you want to be punished?" Merlin nodded.

"I'm going to fück you so hard you won't be able to walk for days,"

"Just days?" Merlin replied, rolling his eyes.

Something inside Arthur snapped, and Merlin was held down against the bed Arthur body hovering over his.

"Week, months, years. I'm going to make sure the whole kingdom knows you're mine.." Arthur growled.

"P-Please,"

~~~The next day ~~~

Merlin groaned limping slightly as he carried Arthur food to him.

"What happened to you?" Gawain asked, stealing a grape from Arthur's plate.

"Believe me. You don't want to know," Merlin laughed.

"I'm going to take your word on that. " Gawain replied.

Every move Merlin made sent pain and pleasure through his body. Merlin entered Arthur's room founding the prince nowhere in sight.

"Arthur?" Merlin called, sitting the plate on the table.

"Arthur?"

Merlin was grabbed from behind and shoved against the table. Merlin groaned, trying to break free from Arthur's grip.

"Arthur,"

"Hey," Arthur replied, kissing Merlin's cheek.

"You're a prat,"

"You love me," Arthur replied, letting go of Merlin.

Merlin nodded, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling the boy in for a quick kiss. Arthur smacks Merlin's ass causing the younger male to moan.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked reach from a grape.

"Gawain,"

Arthur rolled his eyes, holding the grape out toward Merlin's mouth. Merlin opened his mouth, allowing Arthur to feed him.

"He never knows when to stop talking," Arthur started.

"Almost like you, Merlin,"

"Shut up," Merlin laughed, pushing away from Arthur.

Merlin limped over to the bed groaning with each step. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, haha," Merlin mocked.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Feels like I have a cøck shoved up my ass,"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Screw you, Pendragon,"

Arthur laughed, walking over to Merlin, moving in between his legs.

"So it is an invitation. You can't get enough of me, can you, Merlin?"

"It's your fault,"

"How so?"

"You know how!"

Arthur thought about it for a second, stepping away, removing his shirt. Merlin swallowed his eyes, scanning Arthur's body. Arthur smirked and undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Merlin could see the outline of Arthur's hard cøck. Merlin swallowed, looking away.

"Merlin, eyes on me," Arthur commanded.

Merlin turned his eyes locking with Arthur's. Arthur pushed Merlin back on the bed, straddling him. Arthur leans down his lips, locking with Merlin's. Merlin's eyes closed as their lips moved against one another. Merlin moaned into the kiss when Arthur rocked his hips against Merlin.

Arthur pulled back from the kiss removing Merlin's red scarf from his neck.Merlin's neck was covered in hickeys left by Arthur, of course.

"I think I need a new area to mark you,"

Arthur's hands slipped underneath Merlin's shirt, pulling the material off his body.Merlin took control and flipped them over, catching Arthur by shock. Merlin slides off the bed and down on his knees between Arthur's legs. Arthur leans up on his elbow, watching Merlin curiously.

Merlin pulled Arthur briefs off, leaving Arthur completely exposed. Merlin wrapped his lips around the head of Arthur's cøck, slowly taking him in sucking slightly. Arthur moaned, reaching his hand out to cup Merlin's cheek. Merlin tilts his head sightly Arthur could see the outline of his cøck brushing his thumb over Merlin's cheek.

Merlin slipped his hand inside his pants, palming himself through the thin material. Arthur grabbed a fist full of Merlin's hair and worked him up and down his cøck, shoving his head down, hitting the back of his throat forcefully before slowly pulling him back up.

Merlin moaned around Arthur, sending a wave of pleasure through Arthur's body. Arthur's body responded by arching forward. Merlin's eyes locked with Arthur as he slowly pulled away, leaving a fine line of saliva behind.

"Strip," Arthur ordered.

Arthur removed Merlin's shirt and scarf early. Merlin removed his boots, pants, and briefs, leaving him completely naked in front of Arthur.

"Come, ride me,"

Merlin climbed on Arthur's lap lining his cøck up with his entrance slowly lowering himself. Arthur's hands rested on Merlin hips allowing the boy to adjust.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded.

Merlin raised himself, slightly lowering himself back down. A moan of pleasure escaped Arthur's lips as he felt Merlin settle into a rhythm. Merlin moved rhythmically on Arthur's lap savoring the feeling of Arthur thick cøck buried deep inside him.

Arthur watched as the beautiful boy fücked himself on his cøck. Merlin shifted and moaned loudly when Arthur cøck brushed against his prostate. Arthur thrust his hips forward, meeting Merlin's movements.

"A-Arthur," Merlin moaned his nails, digging into Arthur's chest.

"Get on the bed for me," Arthur said, and Merlin nodded.

Merlin groaned when he pulled away from Arthur, leaving the boy empty. Merlin climbed on the bed, lying flat on his back. Arthur moved in between Merlin's legs. He rubbed the tip of his cøck against Merlin entrance causing the boy to groan. Arthur slowly pushed inside the younger male causing Merlin to moan. 

Arthur's movements were slow at first but soon was harder and harder with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping against one another filled the room. Merlin moans filled Arthur's stomach with such pride. 

Merlin held onto the edge of the bed as Arthur's stroke become harder, his breathing faster, his moans deeper and louder. Merlin could feel his orgasm filling in the pit of his stomach.

"P-Please," Merlin begged.

Arthur thrust was urgent, slamming deep each time. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands, pinning them above his head.

"A-Arthur," Merlin moan squirming underneath the prince.

"C-Cüm for me, Merlin."

Arthur repeatedly slammed into Merlin prostate, causing the boy to jerk. A few thrusts later, Merlin cøck stiffen suddenly then began to spasm violently, blasting thick streams of cüm on his stomach.

Arthur quickly pulled away and wrapped his hand around his shaft and grunt as he stroke himself, sighing as he finally came. When Arthur came down from his height, his eyes open. The sight was enough to make his cøck pulse. 

Without breaking eye contact, Merlin ran his finger along his stomach, collecting some of his and Arthur cüm and sucked on his fingers. Arthur groaned, falling face-first on the bed. Merlin laughed at how overdramatic the prince was being.

"You're going to be the death of me," Arthur mumbled.

~~~ The end~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you trust me, Merlin?" Arthur asked, twirling the dagger in his hand, before stabbing it into the table.

Merlin swallowed, staring at the dagger.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, sire."

Arthur grabbed the dagger and held it out toward Merlin.

"Take the dagger, Merlin."

Merlin reached forward and grabbed the weapon holding it in his hand. Arthur places his hand on the table.

"Arthur?"

"Do it,"

"No!" Merlin yelled, laying the dagger on the table.

"Why?" Arthur asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't want to hurt you," Arthur smiled.

"What about the people of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"I don't want to hurt no one,"

"Why did you lie to me, Merlin,"

"I didn't want to, Arthur. When I first came to Camelot, a sorcerer was executed. What was I supposed to do? And if you remember you were a prat when I first met you,"

"I can understand that, but what about recently."

"I trust you, I-I didn't know how you would react."

"I'm upset, but I'm not mad. I wish you would have told me."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to keep your secret. After all, you're Secretly one of my knights," Arthur replied, causing Merlin to laugh.

"So, now what?"

"My armor need cleaning,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since Arthur found out about Merlin magic, the two boys become closer. It was late at night when Merlin entered Arthur's chamber as the prince had requested. Merlin locked the door and joined Arthur in the bed.

Arthur shifted, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, pulling Merlin closer to him. Arthur removed Merlin's scarf, kissing along his neck, taking the skin in between his teeth and sucked.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned, tilting his head to the side.

Arthur shifted hovering over top of Merlin, their bodies grinding against one another. Arthur pulled back Merlin's neck and admire the mark he left.

Arthur lean down and connected their lips. The kiss was passionate at first but soon turned heated. Merlin's hand found their way to Arthur's hair, tugging, causing the prince to moan into the kiss.

They pulled away from the kiss breathless. Merlin pushed Arthur on his back and took control. He kissed down Arthur's chest, down to his v-line, sucking on the skin.

Merlin pulled back, doing the same to the other side. He hooked his fingers underneath his briefs and pulled them down. Merlin blew in the tip of Arthur's cøck, causing it to twitch with excitement.

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

All without breaking eye contact Merlin took Arthur whole cøck down his throat, causing Arthur to moan and his hip to jerk forward.

Arthur grabbed a fist full of Merlin's hair and worked him up and down his cøck, shoving his head down, hitting the back of his throat forcefully before slowly pulling him back up.

"Fücking hell, Merlin," Arthur moaned.

Merlin's free handcuffed Arthur's balls rolling them in the palm of his hand. Merlin moaned around Arthur's cøck, sending a wave of pleasure through Arthur's body.

Arthur pulled Merlin away, flipping them over. Arthur hated the fact that Merlin was clothed. He took Merlin's shirt off, throwing it across the room, along with his trousers and briefs. Merlin put his hand on the back if Arthur's head pushing his mouth down on his swollen cøck.

Slowly Arthur took every inch into his throat until he gagged slightly. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hips and bobbed his head wildly, taking Merlins cøck down his throat. A moan of pleasure escaped Merlin's lips as he felt Arthur settle into a rhythm.

Arthur pulled away from Merlin, causing the boy to groan from the loss of contact.

"Did you lock the door?" Arthur asked, reaching for the jar of oil.

"Yes,"

Arthur oiled three fingers, placing the jar back. He shifted, moving closer to Merlin. His first finger was circling Merlin's entrance, slowly pushing his way inside.

Merlin groan from the slight pain. This wasn't their first time, but Merlin stays tight. Arthur slowly rocked his finger in and out, letting Merlin adjust before adding his second.

Arthur curled his fingers, finding Merlin's prostate instantly, causing the boy to moan loudly.

"Stay quiet, wouldn't want the guard to ruin the moment,"

"They couldn't even if they tried,"

Arthur lean down and kissed Merlin taking his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking and pulling, causing it to swell.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned, pushing back against his fingers.

"I-I need more,"

Arthur went to add his third finger, but Merlin stopped him.

"I-I need you inside me,"

Arthur removed his fingers, grabbing the jar of oil, once again, pouring some in the palm of his hand, spreading the liquid along his shaft.

Arthur lined up with Merlin entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, causing the smaller male to moan from the stretch. Arthur's movements were slow at first but soon was harder and harder with each thrust.

Merlin held onto the edge of the bed as Arthur stroke become harder, his breathing faster, his moans deeper and louder. The sound of skin slapping against one another filled the room, only turning the boys on more.

Merlin's moans were high pitch Merlin's words describing how good he felt and how close he was. Arthur was determined to make Merlin cüm just from his cøck. So when Merlin reached down to stroke himself, Arthur pinned his arms on the bed.

"Arthur," Merlin moan, thrust his hips up.

"cüm for me, Merlin,"

Merlin's cøck stiffen suddenly then began to spasm violently, blasting thick stream of cüm on his stomach. A gust of wind blew past Arthur's head, and all the candles in the chamber went out. Arthur looked down at Merlin and smiled as Merlin's eyes glow gold.

When Merlin came down from his height, he took control and flipped them. One of Arthur's hand stayed on Merlin's ass, guiding Merlin up and down as Merlin bounced of his cøck.

Slack-jawed and moaning in pleasure, Arthur knew his orgasm was right around the corner. Arthur slides his hand up and down Means back and then down to Merlin's hips holding him in place while he began rapidly thrust upward fücking Merlin senseless and making him cry out.

Merlin let out a loud groan as he felt Arthur beginning to throw and spasm inside him. After one last groan and then of Arthur's cøck, he collapsed under Merlin spent and exhausted. Merlin lifted himself, clutching, keeping most of Arthur's cüm inside him, laying down beside him.

"In the morning, you will need to change the sheets," Arthur muttered, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Prat," Muttered Merlin.

~~~ The end ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaius, have you seen my unless toad of a servant?" Arthur asked, holding open the door.

"I'm afraid not,"

"Where on earth is he?"

"Have you tried the tavern?" Gaius asked.

"The tavern. Of course. I'm going to make him wish he was never born," Arthur growled, slamming the door to reveal Merlin.

"Why'd you tell him I was in the tavern?"

"First thing that popped into my head,"

"Well, next time do for the second or third thing that pops into your head. Just anywhere but the tavern,"

The next day Merlin entered Arthur chambers as requested. The door slammed shut behind him, causing him to jump. Arthur stood there, his hands folded as he stepped toward Merlin, causing him to step back.

"A-Arthur it-" Arthur held his hand up, signaling for Merlin to be silence.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Definitely, not the tavern."

"I know, I checked. Most of the men couldn't even remember their names let alone a name like Merlin,"

"Where were you, Merlin?"

Merlin stayed quiet, avoiding as much eye contact as he could. Arthur steps closer, lifting Merlin's chin, making him look at him.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll have to punish you,"

Arthur shackled Merlin's hands together.

"Arthur you can't be serious,"

"Unless you tell me where you were. I'm dead serious,"

Merlin stayed quiet and lowered his head. Arthur nodded and pushed Merlin over to the bed, pushing him down.

Arthur removed Merlin's scarf, tearing Merlin's shirt from his body.

"Arthur!"

"Shut up!" Arthur growled, stuffing Merlin's scarf into his mouth.

Arthur removed Merlin's shoes and trousers, leaving him in his briefs.

"Put your arms above your head and don't move them," Arthur instructed.

Merlin lifted his arms, placing them above this head. Arthur grabbed the candle he had lit next to the bed, blowing it out.

Arthur tilted the candle, dripping wax on Merlin's pale skin. Merlin's breath shuttered, and his skin turned a beautiful shade of red.

Merlin couldn't help but grow hard. Merlin's face blushed a deep shade of red.

Arthur places the candle down on the side table, running his hand along Merlin's bare chest, down over the front of his briefs.

Arthur tugged at Merlin's briefs, and Merlin lifted his hips, allowing Arthur to remove them, leaving him completely naked.

Arthur scanned the boy's body. His eyes landing on Merlin's hard cøck. Arthur smirked and looked up at Merlin.

"I been dying to fück you since you first arrived at Camelot, and I'm willing to bet you had the same thoughts,"

Merlin had thought about it. All the time, he saw Arthur naked. He wanted to jump him right then and there but couldn't risk Arthur not feeling the same way.

"Haven't you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded.

"Have you ever been fück by another man?" Merlin nodded once again, and Arthur's face showed jealously.

"Who?" Arthur asked, removing the scarf.

"Why do you care?"

"You're mine Merlin, always was and always will be. I'm going to make sure whoever it was going to hear my name,"

"It was Will,"

"I'll be sure Will, will know who you belong to,"

Arthur removed his shirt, throwing it across the room. He climbed off the bed and undid his trousers.

He climbed back on the bed and reached on the side table, grabbing a jar of oil.

Arthur dipped three fingers into the oil, placing the bottle back on the table. Arthur prepped Merlin faster and better than Will had ever. Merlin's cøck leaked on his stomach, pulsing as Arthur massaged his prostate.

"P-Please Arthur," Merlin moaned.

"Tell me what you want Merlin,"

"I want you to fück me, Arthur. I want the whole kingdom to know who I belong too. I want the knights to question why I was limping and who caused it,"

Arthur removed his fingers, using the rest of the oil to spread along his cøck. He shifted and lined up with Merlin entrance pushing his way inside, causing the smaller male below him to groan from the slight pain.

"I'm going to fück you like you never been fücked before,"

Arthur's movements were hard, burying his cøck to the hilt with each stroke. Arthur had Merlin's legs pushed back, slamming his bare cøck into him. Merlin's moans were high pitched Merlin's words describing how good he felt and how close he was.

"So soon?" Arthur smirked, and Merlin nodded.

"Cüm for me, Merlin, but don't expect me to stop when you do,"

Merlin's cøck stiffen suddenly then began to spasm violently, blasting a thick stream of cüm on his stomach.

Merlin felt Arthur speed up as he was fücking him hard and furious, Arthur's hands holding Merlin's hips as his cøck drove into the boy.

"Arthur!" Merlin moaned loudly his body oversensitive.

Without breaking contact, Arthur flipped them over, so Merlin was on top. Merlin didn't have to be told what to do.

Merlin lifted himself ever so slightly his legs letting him get a deep satisfying rhythm on Arthur's cøck.

A moan of pleasure escaped Arthur's lips as Merlin settle into a rhythm.

"Fück you're so fücking beautiful fücking yourself on my cøck,"

Merlin moves rhythmically on Arthur's lap savoring the feeling of Arthur thick cøck buried deep inside him.

Slacked jaw and moaning in pleasure, Arthur knew his orgasm was right around the corner.

Arthur slides his hand up Merlin's back and then down to Merlin's hips holding him in place while he began rapidly thrusting upwards, fücking Merlin senseless and making him cry out.Merlin's eyes closed in pleasure. 

He could feel his magic coursing through his veins. A gust of wind blew through the room, blowing out the candles. Lucky, the window was open, and Merlin didn't have to come up with an excuse.

Merlin leaned down, and Arthur wrapped his arms around him, holding him against him.

"Cüm for me, Arthur. I want to feel you fill me up,"

"Fück, yes, Merlin!"

A loud moan escape Merlins' lips as Arthur pushed him down on his throbbing cøck and took his load as deep as he could.

After one last groan and throb of his cøck, Arthur collapse underneath Merlin's spend and exhausted.

"Arthur!" Merlin groaned, grinding his hips against the prince looking for his release.

"Ride my cøck until you cüm,"

Up and down Merlin slide on Arthur's cøck working it slowly pleasure himself and teasing Arthur.

One hand stayed on Merlin's ass, guiding Merlin up and down Arthur's cøck.Merlin breathing heavier and his muscle clutch as he came for the second time that night. 

Arthur's movements were slow, allowing Merlin to ride out his height.

When Merlin came down from his Arthur, he slowly lifted himself and laid next to Arthur.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Arthur asked.

~~~ The end~~~


	4. Merlin

Merlin couldn't remember anything as he roamed the woods looking for something familiar, but he couldn't find anything.

"Merlin!" He turned to find a knight.

"Merlin!" Arthur laughed, throwing his sword into the ground.

Merlin looked behind him, unsure if the man was talking to him. Arthur walked up to Merlin and hugged him.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin. He grabbed his chain, checking Merlin all over.

"Did you hit your head?" Arthur asked.

"I-I can't remember. Who are you?" Merlin asked again, removing Arthur's hand.

"Merlin it's me Arthur,"

"Who is Merlin?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I don't remember anything. I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am,"

"I'm King Arthur, and you're my court sorcerer."

"What's a sorcerer?"

"I have to get you to Gaius,"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him toward the other knights.

"Merlin!" Gawain yelled, smiling.

Arthur spoke to the knights about the situation, each one of them showing their concern about the boy. Arthur helped Merlin on his horse. The ride back to Camelot was aggravating.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked.

"We are going back to Camelot to have Gaius look at you,"

Merlin didn't say another word. He had no idea who this man was and what he was capable of, or if he's telling the truth.

"All hail the king!" A guard yelled as Arthur rode through the gates of Camelot.

"You're really a king?" Merlin asked, smiling.

"I wouldn't lie to you,"

Arthur climbed down from his horse, holding his hand out for Merlin to take. Arthur leads Merlin through the crowd and toward Gaius.

"Sire, have you found Merlin?" Gaius asked as Arthur walked through the door.

Arthur looked behind him, finding Merlin wasn't there. He stepped out the door and grabbed Merlin's hand, pulling him inside.

"We have a problem,"

Merlin looked around the place, running his hand along the wall, and the shelves.

"What is it, sire?"

"It's Merlin. He has no memory."

The sound of glass breaking behind Arthur. Arthur sigh and dropped his head. Gaius looked over at Merlin, who stood there awkwardly, sweeping the glass under the shelf.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked behind him again and then back to Gaius.

"I'm going to guess that's me since everyone keeps calling me that,"

"What do you remember?"

"I don't remember anything,"

"Do you think Morgana had something to do with this?" Arthur asked.

"It's a possibility. I will try and find a cure,"

"Please do," Arthur replied.

Arthur walked out the door with Merlin following. Arthur opened the chamber door allowing Merlin to walk in first.

Arthur sighs, removing his armor. Merlin couldn't help but stare at the king's body. The way his muscles bulges underneath his tight shirt.

For some reason, he wanted to rip it off of him. Arthur smirked as he caught Merlin staring.

"Do you like what you see?" Arthur asked, causing Merlin to blush.

"I think I'm not sure,"

"It looks like you want to tear my clothes off,"

"For some reason, yes, I do," Merlin replied.

Arthur laughed and walked toward Merlin stopping inches away. Their bodies close against one another.

"You use to all the time,"

Merlin leans forward, locking his lips with Arthur. Arthurs's hand found their way to Merlin's hip, pushing him back against the table.

Arthur licked Merlin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Merlin parted his lips, allowing Arthur tongue to roam his mouth.

Their tongue battle for dominance and, in the end, ended with Merlin's tongue pinned below Arthur.

Arthur pulled back from the kiss removing Merlin's scarf while Merlin tugged at Arthur's shirt. Arthur stepped back and removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor.

Arthur pulled Merlin from the table, walking him over to the bed. Merlin turned, pushing Arthur down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

The boy's kicked their boots off. Merlin's hand worked on the string of Arthur's trousers. Arthur lifted his hips, allowing him to take them off. Arthur flipped them over, removing Merlin's trousers and briefs, leaving the boy completely naked underneath him.

Arthur grabbed the jar of oil, dipping three fingers inside, placing the jar back on the side table. Arthur's first finger circled Merlin's entrance before slowly pushing past the rim. Merlin groaned from the slight pain, clutching the sheets below him.

Arthur allowed Merlin to adjust to the feeling before adding his second finger, curling them brushing against his prostate.

"P-Please," Merlin muttered.

"Tell me what you want,"

"I want your cøck,"

Arthur smirked, removing his fingers, spreading the rest of the lube along his cøck, slowly pushing his way inside.

The boys moaned in sync. Arthur allowed Merlin to rest before slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

"M-More," Merlin moaned.

Even before Merlin lost his memory, he was always so needy. Always begging for Arthur to take him roughly.

Merlin felt Arthur speed up, and he was fücking Merlin him hard and furious, Arthur hands holding onto his hip as his cøck drove into him.

Merlin's moans were high pitched Merlin's words describing how good he felt and how close he was.

The inside of Merlin burned with a feeling he couldn't explain. Sheets of papers and books flew around the room.

"Open your eyes," Arthur whispered, hoping Merlin would remember. 

Merlin opened his eyes and watched with amusement.

"Do you remember?" Arthur asked, slowing his movements down.

"No, I still don't remember," Merlin spoke, and a sad smile falls to Arthur's face.

"I will help you remember like it's my destiny,"

It was Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur to help him unite the land of Albion and return magic to the realm. It was destiny for him and Arthur to be together.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, stopping his movements completely.

The book and sheets of paper fell from the air landing on wither said of the bed.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin groaned from the loss of contact.

"What do you want,"

"I want you to move and finish what you started."

"But how?" Arthur asked.

"Destiny. It's was the word destiny,"

Merlin held onto the edge of the bed as Arthur's stroke became harder, his breathing faster, moaning deeper and louder.

Arthur was determined to make Merlin cüm first. (31) Merlin squealed out over and over as the pleasure overtook him and greedily swallowed Arthur cøck.

After one last groan and throb of his cøck, Arthur collapsed on Merlin, spent and exhausted.Merlin loved the way Arthur cøck pulsed inside him, filling his full. When both boys finally came down from the height.

Arthur gently removed himself from Merlin, lying next to him on the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" Arthur asked.

"It was Morgana," Merlin whispered.

"She had me chained up, beaten. She was trying to make a spell to have me under her control, but somehow she messed up,"

"Did she know?"

"I don't think so. After that, everything went black,"

"When I found you, you had no idea who I was or who you were. It was heartbreak. What if you ever remember, and we could never be together?"

"I wouldn't let that happen," Merlin whispered.

"You wouldn't have control,"

"I love you, Arthur. I always had and I always will,"

"I love you too, Merlin," Arthur smiled.

The next morning Merlin and Arthur headed over to Gaius' chamber.

"Ah, Good morning, Sire. How's Merlin?"

"Why don't you ask him for yourself," 

Merlin walked in and smiled.

"My boy, do you remember?"

"I do Gaius,"

Gaius smiled and handing Merlin a broom. Merlin looked at Gaius, confused.

"I'm sure you remember the vail you broke,"

"I don't remember that,"

"You swept it under the book shelve," Arthur replied.

"Arthur!"

~~~ The end ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am,"

"Oh, I know who you are," Merlin replied, taking a step closer to Arthur.

"Good,"

"You're a prat. And a royal one,"

"Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored," Merlin replied, and Arthur smiled.

"Come here,"

Arthur stood up, motioning for Merlin to come here. Merlin stepped back and locked the door before walking toward Arthur.

Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur's neck, Arthur's hands resting on Merlin's hips, pulling the boy closer to him.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you,"

Arthur leans forward, connecting their lips. Merlin melted into the kiss parting his lips, allowing Arthur's tongue to roam over every inch of his mouth.

Their tongue battling for dominance. Arthur's hands moved from Merlin's hips down to his ass and squeezed, causing the younger and smaller boy to moan.

Arthur took that as his chance to pin Merlin tongue below his. Merlin pulled back from the kiss, pushing Arthur down on the chairs, dropping to his knees in between Arthur's legs. He untied Arthur's trousers, Arthur lifted his hips, allowing Merlin to remove them along with his boots.

"Don't tease," Arthur commanded.

Merlin blew on the tip, causing it to twitch with excitement.

"Merlin!" Arthur growled.

All without breaking eye contact Merlin took Arthur's whole cøck down his throat, causing Arthur to moan and his hips to jerk forward.

A moan of pleasure escaped Arthur's lips as Merlin fell in rhythm. 

Arthur's head rolled back, and his dominant hand reached down to cup Merlin's cheeks.

Merlin looked perfect with his lips wrapped around Arthur's cøck. Without breaking contact, Merlin undid his trousers, slipping both hands inside.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself,"

Merlin groaned, removing his hands from his trousers and continued. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's hips and bobbed his head wildly, taking his cøck down his throat.

"Merlin," Arthur moaned, his hand moving from his cheek to the top of his head.

Merlin slowly pulled off, running his tongue along the vein of Arthur's cøck.

"I need you, Arthur,"

Arthur stood, removing Merlin's scarf and tearing the shirt from his body. Merlin kicked his shoes off.

Arthur jerked Merlin's trousers and briefs down, turning him around and pushing him against the table, giving him a perfect view of his ass.

"Use your magic and get yourself ready for me,"

Within seconds Merlin was lubed and stretched. Arthur lined up with Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, causing both boys to groan.

Arthur's movements were slow at first but soon was harder and harder with each thrust.

Merlin's moans were high pitched Merlin's words describing how good he felt.

"Arthur!" Merlin moaned loudly.

Arthur grabbed the scarf stuffing it into Merlin's mouth, causing the smaller male to groan.

"I bet you would love for the guards to walk in on us, huh?" Merlin shook his head no.

"I know you would. Having the guard watch as your prince takes you from behind. Showing them who you belong to,"

Arthur's thrust was urgent, slamming deep each time. Arthur pulled away from Merlin, walking over to the bed, removing the rest of his clothes.

Merlin quickly joining him. Arthur pulled the boy on his lap. Merlin reached around and lined the prince back up and slowly sink down, groaning from the feeling.

Merlin lifts himself ever so slightly his legs, letting him get a deep satisfying rhythm on Arthur's cøck.

Slacked jawed and moaning in pleasure, Arthur knew his orgasm was right around the corner. He was determined to get Merlin to come first.

Arthur slides his hand up Merlin's back and then down to Merlin's hips holding him in place while he began rapidly thrusting upwards, fücking Merlin senseless and making him cry out.

The way Merlin clutched around Arthur cøck signaling he was close. Arthur hand wrapped around Merlin's cøck pumping along with his movements.

"Cüm for me, Merlin," Arthur whispered, leaning forward to lick along Merlin's chest, causing the boy to shiver.

Merlin's cøck stiffen suddenly then began to spasm violently, blasting a thick stream of cüm on Arthur's chest. Arthur stroke Merlin through his height.

Merlin let out a loud groan as he felt Arthur's cøck begin to throb and spasm inside him.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered his head rolling back and rested against the pillow.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, rolling to his side, holding the boy close, not once breaking the connection.

Arthur rocked his hips gently, slowly slipping in and out of him feeling his warm walls around his cøck.

Merlin buried his head in between Arthur's neck, kissing the tender kiss, taking it between his teeth and sucked.

Merlin felt Arthur speed up, fücking him hard and furious. Merlin's nails are digging into Arthur's back, drawing blood.

It wasn't long before Merlin felt another orgasm course through his vein.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and pushed himself as deep into Merlin as he could go.

Merlin's cøck is enlarged and straining for release. Merlin could feel every pulse of Arthur's cøck.Arthur pulled away from Merlin, causing him to groan from the loss of contact, pushing him on his back.

Arthur scanned the boy's body landed on his cøck.

"Well if you're going to keep staring at my dïck you might as well suck it,"

"Are you ordering me?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe,"

"You're lucky I like you, or I'll have you thrown in the stocks,"

Arthur wrapped his lips around the head of Merlin's cøck, slowly taking him in sucking slightly. Merlin put his hands on the back of Arthur's head, pushing his mouth deep into his swollen cøck.Arthur relaxed his throat, taking Merlin all the way in choking slightly. 

Merlin sighs heavily, wanting nothing more than to fück Arthur's mouth. As if he was reading his mind, Arthur tapped Merlin's legs twice. Merlin grabbed a fist full of Arthur's hair and started thrusting quickly into his mouth. His moans were loud.

Arthur knew Merlin was close by the way his hips kept jerking. Arthur's free hand cuffed Merlin's balls rolling them in the palm of his hand. Merlin tried to push the prince away bit Arthur wasn't having it. He pinned Merlin's hands to the bed and took his down his throat.

Merlin moaned loudly, his hips arching off the bed, as he cüm for the second time that day down Arthur's throat. When Merlin came down from his height, Arthur slowly pulled away and laid next to Merlin on the bed.

Merlin rolled over, wrapping his arms around Arthur, holding the prince close.

The next morning was hell for Arthur. His back burned like hell. He looked in the mirror to find scratch marks along his back.

"Merlin!" The prince yelled, and within seconds Merlin was out the door running as quickly as he could.

~~~ The end~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin was half asleep when he heard a knock at the door. Merlin groaned, turning the lights on. "Who's there?" Merlin called, reaching for the handle. 

"It's me, Gaius," Came the voice from the other side. "What do you want?" Merlin asked, opening the door.

"I've got news from Uther." He spoke from the doorway. "On what?" Merlin asked. It's been over a hundred years since Arthur had past and Merlin still hasn't gotten over it. 

"Arthur," Gaius replied as he sat in Merlin's chair. "What about him?" Merlin asked sadly. 

"Well, as you haven't aged at all and stayed twenty-two for the last hundred years, Arthur hasn't aged either. He's still the handsome blonde you cherished," 

"He would have been, but he's gone, Gaius, and he's not coming back until we are ready for his return. And it seems like it's never going to happen. So if you don't mind, please leave. I would like to go back to sleep," 

"Merlin, you don't have to say that," Gaius spoke as he got up, heading to the door. "Well, if want to see him, you know where to find me," 

The older man walked out, ignoring Merlin''s calls. "He's all yours," Said the voice of the recent visiter, pushing the blonde in the room. 

Merlin's eyes locked with Arthurs. Merlin refused to believe it was him. "No," Merlin muttered, running to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

There was no way that was Arthur. He watched him die in his arms, and he watched as the boar drifted down the lake. 

"Merlin," Called the prince softly knocking on the door. "Open up it's me," "No, you're not real," Merlin muttered. 

"Merlin, you can't girl let me in," Arthur knocked on the door four times, something he always did to let Merlin know it's him. 

With shaky hands and tears in his eyes, Merlin slowly opened the bathroom door. "Arthur?" "Told you, it was me." 

Merlin looked the prince over before smacking him. "You told me you would never leave me. I waited hundreds of years for you to return," 

"Okay, one, ow, and two. I'm back now, so stop with the slapping," "How long have you been back?" Merlin asked. 

"Since last night. I wanted to see you before anyone else," "How did Gaius know?" "He's the one who found me," Arthur started. 

"I had no idea where I was. What year it was. I'm not even sure if this is real. All I remember is being in your arms and that's it," Arthur added. 

"I thought you were dead, Arthur, but you're here now. And I want you," "I want you to, but later. I'm still trying to figure this out. There's electricity now?" 

"Yes, sire, it's this brand new 'invention" "You don't have to call me sire anymore. I believe we are equal now," 

"Of course, but you're still a prat," "Easy now. I can still easily take you. Do you still have your magic?" Merlin only nodded. 

Arthur smiled, causing Merlin to blush. 

~~~ Four Hours Later~~~  
"Arthur!" Merlin called their lunch finally ready. "Arthur!" "What's that?" Arthur asked, pointing to the thing hanging on the wall. 

"Pork," "Not the meat. I'm talking about that you dollop head," Arthur pointed. Merlin laughed at the prince's comment. 

"Clotpole, He whispered back. " Are you going to tell me what it is, or are you going to ignore the question. You were always the best manservant. Never did as he was told," 

"Just clothing," Merlin replied. "And if you ever needed another servant, don't ask me," Arthur laughed, remember the time the kingdom feel I'll due to Morgana. 

"I kept you around, didn't I?" Arthur asked. "That's because no other manservant would suck you off in the middle of the night, or let you bend them over the table and fück them senseless. And you would have gotten bored without me,' 

"Don't change, Merlin," Arthur said as he stroking the boy's face. Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Please," 

"I wasn't planning on changing. I'm still the clumsy odd manservant you know and love. I will always be here to assist you," 

"I know you are," Arthur said with a smile in his voice. "Now, are you going to let me touch you? Show you how much I love you?"

"If that's what you want, Sire. Please, by all means, who right ahead," Arthur wasted no time in pushing the boy against the wall, his hands roaming over the protector blue sweater. 

Their lips attached, Arthur initiating the first move. Merlin knew what Arthur wanted as he parted his lips allowing his tongue to enter his mouth, roam in every inch. 

The prince pushed Merlin's shirt up, feeling his soft skin, perfect figure, his curves in all the right places. 

Merlin couldn't help but shiver from Arthur's touch, sighing into the kiss they shared. Arthur pulled back, stroking the boy's face lovingly. 

"How do you want to do this?" He asked, their eyes never separating. "However you want. I have been missing your touch for a hundred years," 

Arthur laughed, picking the boy up in his strong arms. Merlin voluntarily wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist while his hands remained firm on his shoulders. 

The prince moved the boy's black leather upwards, revealing the white lace panties that he wore. 

Arthur looked at the material, and then at Merlin, a slight smirk found its way to Arthur's face. 

"What are those and why haven't you worn them before?" Merlin looked away, though Arthur grabbed his chin, forcing him to his eye contact. 

"They're what I brought when I said I had to run some errand for Gaius. And I haven't worn them before because I wanted only you to see them," 

"And you choose today to wear them? What if I never showed up today?" Arthur asked. "Luckily, you did otherwise. Somebody else might be seeing them instead," 

Merlin saw a change in Arthur's expression. An expression that he was used to, the one he missed the most. The look of jealousy. 

"No one will be seeing them. Do I make myself clear?" Due to Merlin's sassy nature, he wanted to say something to push Arthur's buttons, though he didn't want him to become too rough with him. 

"Does that include you, sire?" "I'm the only one that sees them. I'm the only one that can tear them from your body, and I'm going to be the one that is going to dirty them up," 

"Then why don't you, because right now, you're all talk. Unless you're scared of sleeping with me," 

"Is that a challenge, Merlin? From what I remember I would have you begging and screaming for more as the guard listens from outside the door."

"Then why didn't you take me in front of them," Merlin asked. "Believe me I wanted to, but I didn't want them to see your body," 

"Let them. Show them who I belong to. Let them get jealous as you fück me in every position. Unless you don't want to prove them wrong. I've heard a few of the guards would leave you just to have a quick ten minutes with me," 

"Sucks that they're not around now or I would. It's just you and I Merlin, and I'm going to be sure to make you beg for more," 

"Prove it," "Do you have any oil?" Arthur asked. "Bedside table," Arthur carried Merlin to the room tossing the boy down on the bed, hovering over top of him. 

Merlin licked his lips at the sight of Arthur dominating him. "You don't know how much I have missed you," 

"Show me how much you missed me then," Arthur tore the shirt from the smaller boy's body, throwing it across the room. 

Merlin gasped at the cold feeling of Arthur's hand against his body. Arthur leans down, running his tongue along Merlin's bare skin.

The young warlock shivered, his whimpering starting. Arthur's tongue circled Merlin's sensitive skin, sucking on the surface. 

His hands found his way to Arthur's hair, tugging at the stands that locked between his fingers. 

Arthur looked up at Merlin and smiled. It has been a long time since he saw Merlin this submissive.

Merlin leaned forward, tearing Arthur's shirt from his body. "Someone's eager," "You don't even know," Merlin muttered, flipping them over. 

The prince's hand traveled along the boy's sides, down to his leather skirt, pushing it up, so he has a perfect view of the lace underwear he loved so much. 

"You're so beautiful," Arthur muttered, snapping the material against Merlin's skin. The young warlock shivered grinding against the prince. 

"I might just pull them aside and fück you," "I'm not stopping you," Merlin responded as he continues to grind more. 

"Then what are you waiting for undress me, Merlin." Merlin turned around in the prince's knees, so his back was facing him. 

The boy unzipped the other trouser before popping the button. Merlin could see the outline of Arthur's hard cøck through his brief. 

He leans down mouthing at the thin material. Arthur's hand reached out and gripped Merlin's cheeks. 

That didn't stop the submissive one as he continued teasing him with his long licks. Two could play at that game. 

Arthur pulled Merlin's lace to the side, leaning forward, running the tip of his tongue against Merlin's entrance. 

Merlin moaned against the fabric. He missed the feeling of Arthur's tongue against his innocent, pure flesh. 

Merlin pulled Arthur brief down, blowing on the tip of Arthur's cøck, causing it to twitch with excitement. 

Merlin moaned at the sight of Arthur. Not that he wasn't seen it before, he just forgot how big he was. 

"Don't tease me, Merlin," "I'm sorry," replied the other with a submissive voice as he wrapped his hand around where Arthur needed him most. 

Merlin swirled his tongue with the tip of Arthur's cøck, causing the older male to moan. Arthur pulled from Merlin's entrance, his hand still present on his cheeks while his head simultaneously flew back in pleasure, moaning his gorgeous lover's name. 

Merlin took Arthur's cøck into his mouth, moaning from the feeling. The warlock swirled his tongue around the to before deep throating the future king. 

"Merlin," Arthur groaned. The feeling was unbelievable. "What is it, babe?" Merlin asked. "I need you," 

"How?" Merlin asked. "I want to fück you," Merlin turned around so he was straddling Arthur, grinding back against the prince. 

Arthur smiled, grabbing Merlin's hips. "Since it's been forever, I'll let you choose the pace you want this," 

"Slow and passionate," Merlin answered. "Then do it," Merlin grabbed the jar of oil, pouring a small amount in the palm of his hand, spreading the liquid along Arthur's shaft. 

Arthur shivered. "Baby," "How do you want me, Arthur?" Merlin started. "Do you want me to take these off or," 

Merlin pulled the white lace to the side lining Arthur up with his entrance. "Do you want to fück me with them on and dirty them yo as you promised?" 

"They're getting dirty, and you're getting fücked," Merlin shivered from the way Arthur talked slowly lower himself, groaning from the slight pain, but soon the pain faded to pleasure. 

Arthur's hands flew to his submissive boy's hips, moaning when they came into contact. Merlin shifted, finding a comfortable position. 

Arthur's hand ran underneath the skirt, calming Merlin through the lace. "F-fück," moaned the submissive as he sated still in Arthur's lap. 

"You're in control, move when you please," Arthur told the submissive. Merlin nodded, giving himself a few more moments before lean down and locking his lips with Arthur's. 

Merlin's tongue licked along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Arthur parted his lips allowing merlin's tongue to enter his mouth. 

He began bouncing slowly, whimpering into his lover's mouth. Arthur's hand moves to Merlin's hips. He wanted to bounce him but didn't know how Merlin would react. 

Merlin moved rhythmically on Arthurs lap savoring the feeling of Arthur's thick cøck buried deep inside him. 

The feeling was amazing, though Arthur has to control himself from not pounding the shit out of Merlin's hole. 

Merlin could tell Arthur was resisting the urge to by the way his nails dug into the boy's skin. Merlin pulled away, his forehead sweaty. 

"Take my hole how you want it," He moaned. One hand moved to Merlin's ass guiding Merlin up and down his cøck as Merlin bounced. 

He couldn't help the noises which slipped past his lips. "Arthur!" Merlin moaned loudly. "What is it, baby?" "M-more," 

Arthur pulled Merlin off, throwing him to his stomach. Merlin steadied himself on his hands and knees waiting for his dominant. 

The bed shifted behind him as he felt Arthur line back up with his entrance pushing his way inside the smaller boy. 

Normally Arthur wouldn't give him time to adjust, but since he missed the boy so much, he did. 

Merlin, on the other hand, was an inpatient part and couldn't wait as he pushed back against Arthur, fücking himself on Arthur's cøck. 

"Jesus, babe. Calm down," Arthur said as he grabbed Merlin's hips. "Why'd you do that?" Merlin asked. 

"Because I want us to take our time. We have all the time in the world," Arthur spoke. "Fine," was all he replied. 

Arthur leaned forward, kissing Merlin's back up to his neck, taking the skin in between his teeth, and sucked. 

"Please, Arthur," "Tell me what you want, baby," Arthur whispered, slowly rocking his hips. "More cøck," 

"Beg for me, Merlin," "please, baby. I want more. I want you," "You can do better than that," 

"I need you to fück my hole so hard that I'll be able to feel you for days. I want you to knock me up," 

Arthur growled, imagining if Merlin could carry his children. He pushed merlin's top half down against the mattress fücking Merlin senseless, causing him to cry out in pleasure. 

"Yes, d-daddy. Give it to me," "Shit, a hat was that?" Arthur asked. "Nothing," "Say it again," "Why?" 

Arthur grabbed a first full of Merlin's hair pulling the boy back against his chest. "Because daddy says so, princess," Arthur growled. 

"Shit," Merlin moaned, wanting more. "It's been so long since you took a real man's cøck, hasn't it, Merlin?" Arthur growled. 

"Y-yes. You're the o-only one I've taken," Arthur's left hand moved to Merlin's stomach, pushing in slightly. 

"Can you feel me, Merlin?" Merlin screamed at the feeling of the prince pounding him. "Yes!" He yelled. 

"So deep," Merlin moaned. "Every pulse and throb of my cøck. You have been missing this feeling. You want me to fill you until you can't take no more like the slut you were and will always be for my cøck," 

"Fück yes, I want it so badly. I want to carry your heir. Please, give it to me." "You'll be so beautiful as you carry my child," 

Arthur took Merlin's nipple between his fingers twisting them and pulling them. "Daddy!" Merlin screamed. 

"Are you close?" Arthur asked, slowing his movements down. Merlin nodded, his arms wrapping around Arthur's neck. 

"Don't hold back, baby. Let it go for me. Show me how good I'm making you feel," Merlin's body shivered in Arthur's arms. 

He couldn't help the orgasmic sounds that left his mouth. "Good bot," Arthur groaned, burying his head in between Merlin's neck. 

Arthur could feel his orgasm around the corner but wasn't quite there yet. Merlin released streams of white liquid on his sheets. 

Arthur pulled away from Merlin, causing the small boy to groan. Merlin looked at him, confused. "I'm only going to let you do this once. I remember you always asking," 

Merlin's face lit up with excitement as he turned to sit, facing Arthur. "I want you to ride me, Arthur," 

Arthur was shocked by Merlin's direct comment, but he didn't argue. He was going to do whatever his boy wanted. 

Arthur grabbed the lube from off the side table, opening the bottle, pouring a reasonable among along his fingers. 

Merlin watched as Arthur worked himself open, licking his lips. Arthur removed his fingers, pouring the lube into his hand, spreading the liquid along Merlin's hard cøck.

All Meelin could do was smile in excitement. Arthur sat back on his lower legs, feeling Merlin's tip press against him. 

Arthur carefully lowered himself on Merlin's cøck, groaning from the slight pain. Merlin's hands automatically grabbed the princes. 

He was a lot more loving when it came to Arthur. When their hips came in contact, Arthur took a deep breath. 

"Don't hurt yourself," "Shut up, Merlin. I was a knight of the love of God. I'm pretty sure I can take this," Arthur replied. 

"Oh yeah?" Merlin challenged as their fingers laced together. "Do you think you can take it if I fück you how you do me?" 

"Try me," Arthur challenged. Merlin glared at the prince, his hands gripping Arthur's hops as he rapidly bounced him, filling him to the balls. 

"That's all you got?" Arthur laughed breathlessly. Without Arthur noticing, Merlin whispered a spell under his breath, causing his hips to move at an inhuman pace. 

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, his nails digging into Merlin's chest. "Too much for you to handle?" "Y-you're cheating, and you know it," Arthur moaned, as Merlin repeatedly slams into his prostate. 

"Then, s-stop me." Arthur couldn't, and Merlin knew it, and so did Arthur. "Keep going," Arthur moaned. 

Merlin nodded, whispering another spell. "D-Damn it, Merlin!" Arthur groaned. The feeling was intense, and Arthur wanted to cüm but was unable due to Merlin. 

"Fück you!" Arthur screamed as he aches for release. Merlin remembers a time where Arthur wouldn't allow Merlin to come until after he did, due to being late for his duties. 

And that's was exactly what Merlin was going to do. "Merlin, please," Merlin flipped them over, pushing Arthur's legs back slamming into the prince. 

Arthur grabbed the sheets. He couldn't help but scream the younger one's name. Merlin's breathing heavy, and his cøck throbbed. 

"Baby, please. I need to cüm," "No, consider this punishment," Merlin mocked Arthur's words. Arthur only nodded, letting Merlin use him. 

The smell of sex and sweat filled the room. "Arthur," Merlin groaned, burying his head in between Arthur's neck. 

"What is it?" Arthur moaned, slightly audible. "I-I'm close," Merlin muttered. "S-Stomach," Arthur whimpered, telling Merlin where he wanted it. 

Merlin quickly pulled away, wrapping his hands around himself, sighing as he finally came. Arthur gasp from the warmness of Merlin. 

Merlin looked down at Arthur, smirking. "What are you smirking about?" "Sire," Arthur's back arched off the bed as his muscle clutch, and his cøck pulse, as he covered his stomach in cüm. 

"Oi," Merlin said playfully. "I thought you were going to impregnate me," "You did that. You spelled me," 

"I can break it," Merlin spoke. "Yes!" Again he spoke a spell, breaking it. Arthur grabbed Merlin's by his hips, flipping them over. 

He hovered over top of him. "Lovingly?" Arthur asked, giving him the choice. "Yes, Arthur," Merlin had no idea what the prince was asking, but the answer was yes. 

Arthur laid on top of his lover, his arms wrapping Merlin's legs around his waist. The prince laid his head on the boy's shoulder, whispering loving, passionate things to him. 

"You're beautiful," He kissed Merlin's neck. "I missed you so much," Arthur pulled the lace aside, resting in on Merlin's plump cheek. 

His other hand moved to the boy's mouth, holding four fingers to him. Merlin opened his mouth, taking Arthur's four fingers in his mouth. 

"So beautiful," Merlin swirled his tongue around Arthur's fingers, teasing the prince. Arthur would not mentally ridicule Merlin for being a tease, though he didn't, he only giggle lightly. 

Arthur removed his finger, moving them down to Merlin's entrance, slowly inserting two. Merlin moaned as he felt Arthur's fingertips caress his walls. 

Arthur leans forward, kissing along Merlin's delicate skin. The boy gasped at this enjoying the warm feeling the prince was giving him from both ends. 

Arthur added his third finger causing the boy to groan from the slight stretch. "It's okay, baby," Merlin nodded, quiet whimpers left his lips as he lobed his partner. 

Arthur removed his fingers, not able to wait any longer to feel his boy wrapped back around him. 

He held himself, gently gliding into him. Merlin moaned, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, holding his lover close. 

Arthur moved at a regular pace, stroking his lovers face. Everything about Merlin to Arthur was perfect. 

Merlin was over sensitive. And Arthur knew that. He was going easy with him. "You're doing so well for me, baby," Merlin smiled, his walls squeezing around the prince. 

Arthur moaned softly, kissing Merlin's neck. His whole body shook, whimpering as he was close again. 

"Cüm for me, baby," Merlin screamed, releasing for the third time that night. "Good boy," Arthur praised. 

He was so warm, Arthur moving slowly, helping through his height. Merlin's body laid limp on the bed, letting Arthur use him as he pleased. 

Merlin's hands laid on Arthur's shoulders, whimpering from his movements. "All most there," Arthur grunts, burying his head in Merlin's neck. 

Merlin nodded, bringing his face to the prince's neck, sucking softly. Arthur shivered from Merlin's lips. 

"Do it," Merlin moaned as he longed to feel him. Arthur breathing heavier as he slammed in deep for the last time, moaning Merlin's name. 

Merlin felt every pulse and throb of Arthur's cøck as the prince filled him up. Given that Arthur had released in his many times before, this time was different.

It has been hundreds of years since Merlin felt Arthur. Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince, holding him close, not ever wanting to let go again. 

~~~ The End ~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin jerked at the chains that bonded him to the bed. Merlin break Arthur's number one rule, and that was touching himself. 

So before Arthur left to train his knight, he restrained Merlin, not trusting the boy at all. 

Merlin's cøck still throbbing hard. Was he enjoying this? He tried pulling with all his might, but to his dismay, they never budged. 

His magic was deemed unless against the chains. "Great," the director muttered under his breath. 

Arthur was always one step ahead of his boy. He knew about Merlin's magic for months.

The thought of Merlin tied up in his chambers, waiting for him turned him on. 

"That's enough for today," Arthur spoke. "But sire, it's only been ten minutes," Lancelot replied. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do you guys want to be out here for three hours under the bloody sun, or would you rather go off and do whatever you guys usually do when I'm not with you?" 

The knight gazed at the king, Elyan taking the upper hand for then. "Arthur's right best we go," 

"Well, I'm going to the tavern then," Gwaine spoke. Usually, Arthur would not allow that, but he didn't care. 

All he cared about was the boy waiting back in his chambers. "If my father asks, we did the whole three hours, and if anyone says differently-"

"We will be thrown in the stocks," Gwaine finished. "We heard this many times," 

"You're lucky I have somewhere to be," Arthur muttered. 

Gwaine ponders over the statement thinking back as best as he could to when he caught Arthur focusing on Merlin as he watched during their last couple of training sessions. 

"Yes, of course, you do," Arthur didn't question it as he turned and walked away. 

"Don't go to rough sire," Gwaine yelled. Arthur's face burned a bright shade of red. 

Of course, Gwaine pieced the puzzle together but did the others? Before he could even finish his train of thought, he heard another call. 

"I'd love to see him bent over too," Gwaine continued. 

Arthur stopped and turned toward the knight, a slight smirk on his face. 

All the other knights but Gwaine and Lancelot we're gone. And both knew about Arthur's sexuality. 

"That's too bad, but I must say the view is amazing, especially when he's wrapped around my cøck," 

Of course, Lancelot had to throw a comment in as well, with him knowing Merlin the most out of the knights. 

"He won't tell you, but Merlin loves being choked. Just make sure his pretty little hole isn't stretched so far I want a go of him after," 

Arthur wanted to question how he knew. Arthur was the jealous style he didn't like to share, and he was going to make sure Merlin knows that. 

"Oh, really?" Arthur responded as he unbuckled his belt. " I guess Merlin's gonna have to prove his much he can take," 

With that, Arthur made his way to his chambers. Each step was causing his cøck to brush against his trousers. 

As he neared his chamber, his mouth watering as he thought of punishing his boy. 

God, he needs to feel the inside of Merlin. He was willing to test out what Lance said. 

Arthur pulled his chainmail off, tossing it to the floor as he prepared himself for the stunning view he was about to see. 

Merlin laid on the bed, completely exposed. His cøck throbbing hard even after twenty minutes. 

Arthur shut the door before making his way over to the bed. Merlin looked up at the prince jerking at the chain but never said a word. 

Arthur's eyes scanned the boy's body taking in the sight. Merlin was pleading his eyes to be released but mostly to be touched. 

He wasn't really in the mood for Arthur to take him as rough as he wanted. 

Even though Merlin was horny, he wanted his boyfriend to feel everything he had. 

"Please, Arthur, touch me or fück me. I need you," Merlin begged. "You know why you're being punished?" Arthur asked. 

"I touched myself," Merlin recalled as he tried to wrap his kegs around Arthur's waist for any type of friction. 

"What else?" Arthur asked as he climbed on the bed, moving between Merlin's legs. 

Merlin wrapped his around Arthur's waist. "I disobeyed you," Arthur reached forward and undid the chains. 

Merlin stares up at the prince, scared to move unless told to. Arthur nodded, and Merlin leaned forward, removing Arthur's shirt. 

He noticed the slight marks on Merlin's wrists, instantly feeling guilty for his prince. 

He brought Merlin's hands to his lips, kissing the marks. "I'm sorry, baby," 

Merlin didn't care about the marks. He could heal himself. "I'm fine, Arthur. 

Merlin undid Arthur's trousers, letting them fall to his knees. Merlin looked up at Arthur. 

"You must have been thinking about me at practice, which you ended early," 

"I can't focus on anything else when I see other people I just think of you,"

Merlin smiled the response he got hearing that he was prepared to do whatever Arthur wanted. 

"Tell me what you want, Merlin. What you really want no matter how kinky," 

"I want you to choke me please, Arthur touch me everywhere you want," 

Arthur pushed the boy down on the bed, their lips locking with one another. 

Arthur deepened the kiss shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth. Merlin's hand wandered down Arthur's back, resting on his ass, squeezing the plump flesh. 

The sudden action caused the boys to grind against one another. Merlin's moved his left hand, pulling down Arthurs boxers before spitting his hand and rubbing it on Arthurs cøck. 

The King was so lost in his boy's eyes that he didn't notice he was barely lubed as Merlin push Arthur's tip into his tight hole. 

Merlin's back arched off the bed, clinging onto Arthur's back. Both boys let out a shaky breath as Arthur pushed his way inside. 

Merlin whimpered in pleasure, loving how full he felt. "Make love to me," Merlin whispered as he wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. 

"You make me feel so good," "What I hear, so do Lancelot," Arthur replied. 

Merlin's face changed. Of course, he didn't want to think about his past lovers. He was dedicated to Arthur. 

"You're all I want, baby, everything I love," Arthur nodded. His movements were slow and steady. 

He wanted to fück Merlin hard and rough, but he also wanted to do what Merlin wanted. 

The boy didn't care anymore. He wanted everything Arthur had. "Give it to me," Merlin moaned. 

"Fück me. However, you want. I want to prove that I love only you," 

Arthur's movements speed up as he slams into the boy. Arthur cup Merlin's cheeks lifting the boy off the bed slight. 

His other hand wrapping around Merlin's throat. "Y-yes!" The boy screamed as Arthur knocked against his prostate instantly. 

Usually, Arthur would snarl at Merlin for being too loud, but God, the noises he was making turned Arthur on. 

"Deeper..." Merlin whined, never able to get enough of Arthur. Arthur held Merlin firmly on his cøck as he slams deep inside the boy. 

That was enough to tip Merlin over the edge, his fluid resting over his chest. 

"Fück," Arthur moaned. He wasn't finished with the boy. He wanted to see him cüm two more times in different positions. 

Arthur pulled out, grabbing Merlin and pulling him off the bed, wrapping his hand around the boy's throat, pushing him against the wall. 

"Cümming without my permission, you little slut," Arthur growled. "I'm sorry," Merlin gasp. 

For a second, Arthur thought he was too rough. Merlin cøck twitched, letting Arthur know the boy was fine. 

"I'm sorry, what?" "I'm sorry, sire." "Wrap your around me," Arthur ordered. 

Merlin didn't really know what Arthur meant with that comment but did the best he could as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's neck. 

Arthur lifted the boy off the floor, pushing him against the wall. He used his free hand to line back up with Merlin's hole. 

Arthur dropped the boy on his cøck, earning a loud gasp from the other. 

One hand stayed on Merlin's ass, guiding Merlin up and down as Merlin bounced on his cøck. 

"Tell me how much you like me fücking you," Arthur ordered as he helped Merlin move. 

"I-I love it. So much bigger and better than Lancelot," Merlin moaned. His nails are digging into Arthur's back. 

"I don't care about your past relationship with him; just know you're mine now. No one can touch you," Arthur growled. 

"I know, baby, I know," Merlin's legs were shaking as each stroke slammed into his prostate. 

Arthur was pretty sure Merlin was drawing blood from his back but didn't care. "W-wait," Merlin begged. 

Arthur's movements stop completely, and he stared up at the boy. "I-I need a minute," 

Merlin didn't really need a minute. He just wanted to see if Arthur could control himself when he asked. 

Arthur rested his head on Merlins should. He could stand like this all day as long as it was with Merlin. 

He didn't care. "Can we try something?" Merlin asked as he stroked Arthur's blonde lock. 

"Tell me," "Bed," Was all Merlin said. Arthur pulled away from the boy and placed him on the floor. 

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and led him over to the prince's bed. Merlin sat down, pulling Arthur to his lap, hugging his waist. 

"Give me a lap dance babe," Arthur looked at the boy but nodded. He had no idea what to do. 

Merlin moved Arthur's hips in a riding motion, starting him off. Arthur continued to move his hips, circling his hips. 

"So beautiful," Merlin commented. Arthur lean down and locked his lips with Merlin. 

(1) He couldn't help but whimper from the feeling of Arthur moving on him. 

Arthur hand comb through Merlin's hair before leaning down kissing Merlins' neck. 

Just the kiss alone displayed passion, not needing the boys to say how much they loved the other. 

Arthur pulled away from Merlin's neck. "I want one from you," Arthur spoke. 

Merlin sat up, pushing Arthur off of him before grabbing his hands, walking the royal to his chair, pushing him down. 

The servant's hands grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around Arthur's neck and pulling. "Tell me how much you want me, baby," 

"I want you so bad, Merlin," Arthur spoke, his hands cupping the boy's cheeks. Merlin released the scarf stepping away. 

"You clearly don't want this, do you, sire?" Arthur pulled the boy close. "Of course I want this. Why wouldn't I?" Arthur asked? 

"You don't seem enthusiastic it's like you don't want my naked body on you," 

"I want your naked body on me in multiple ways," Arthur spoke. "Tell me, my lord. Tell me all the things you want," Merlin whispered as he sats on Arthur's thighs. 

"I wouldn't mind you sitting on my face while I eat you out. I love it when you ride me. The way our bodies move against one another," 

"Let me give you the lap dance of your life, then you can do all that you've ever wanted to me. My body all your sire," 

"Show me what you can do, baby," Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, gently rocking his hips. 

Merlin's hand combed through Arthur's hair. The way Merlin moved on top of him felt amazing. 

It was hard for Arthur not to drop Merlin on his cøck even though he wanted to desperately. 

Merlin leaned down and locked his lips with Arthur taking control as he shoved his tongue into the prince's mouth. 

He pulled Arthur head to the side using the grip have had in his hair.

Merlin sucked on his lover's neck, climbing off his lap. He wanted to fück Arthur so badly as he pushed the royals legs up, bending them at the knee. 

"What are you planning, baby?" Arthur asked. "I want to taste you and fück you. If that's okay?" 

"Of course, whatever you want," Merlin smiled as he kissed Arthurs thigh, purposely missing the spot he wanted the most. 

"Please, Merlin, I need to feel you," Merlin blew on Arthur's, gasping entrance causing the prince to groan. 

"Put it in me," Arthur begged. "I love when you beg," If Arthur were honest, he would let Merlin fück him whenever he pleased. 

"But I want to taste you first," Arthur nodded, giving his consent. Merlin kneeled, spreading Arthur's cheeks apart as he kicked across his tight hole. 

Arthur's body responded immediately. Merlin pushed his tongue through Arthur's hole. 

Arthur moaned, pushing back against the boy. That only encouraged the servant to continue lapping up the taste of his mate.

Arthur's hand found their way to Merlin's hair. He could help bug man the raven boy's name. He only hopes his father was asleep. 

Just hearing Arthur moan his name sent a wave of pleasure down his back. "I need you," Arthur whimpered. 

Merlin pulled away from Arthur, moving in between his legs. Despite how badly Arthur wanted to fück him, he knew he wanted his first time bottoming to be loving. 

"B-bed," Arthur whispered as he wrapped his body around Merlin's. Merlin did as the prince commanded. 

Merlin climbed on the bed, lying on his back. "Let me take care of you," Arthur spoke. 

The sorcerer nodded, stroking himself as Arthur climbed on the end of the bed, clawing over Merlin's legs as he lived his lips, letting Merlin know he wanted. 

Merlin nodded, letting Arthur know it's okay to continue. The prince licked across the boy's slit, dipping his tongue every so often. 

He gently slipped four fingers into his boy to pleasure him further.

Merlin's head rolled back in pleasure. His hand was running through Arthur's hair. "Like that," Merlin moaned. 

Arthur took Merlin's cøck in his mouth, slowly teasing the tip. "Don't tease me, Arthur. 

Arthur smirked, knowing Merlin wouldn't do anything. And that was all be did his hand instead combine through Arthur's hair. 

Arthur was surprised when Merlin did something. Arthur's body froze, and Merlin took that as his chance to fück the prince's mouth. 

Merlin used his magic to take what he wants, and honestly, it was such a turn on. 

All that could be heard was Arthur gagging violently as Merlin's tip hit the back of his throat repeatedly. 

"Fück," Merlin moaned, enjoying the feeling and sounds coming from Arthur. 

The boy continued this until he became too desperate yanking Arthur up by his hair before kissing him roughly. 

Arthur was still shocked by Merlin's dominant side that Merlin pinned Arthur's tongue. 

"On your hands and knees," Merlin ordered, and Arthur obeyed. Arthur would have answered back, but his throat prevented him otherwise. 

"So beautiful baby," Merlin muttered, his hand tracing every inch of Arthur's body. 

"Can't believe I haven't fücked your ass yet," "Then what are you waiting for?" Merlin grabbed Arthur's flesh bouncing his ass softly. 

"Just waiting for you to beg," Merlin spoke. "You're pushing it," Arthur muttered. "Beg for it, Arthur," 

"I-I need to feel you, baby. I want your cøck deep inside me fücking me so hard that my father will walk in and see my gorgeous servant fücking his only son and heir," 

Merlin lined up with Arthur's entrance, slowly pushing inside the boy. The prince couldn't help but whimper at the stretch he felt Merlin was too hard to deny. 

"So beautiful," Merlin muttered, watching as Arthur stretched around his cøck. "S-shit baby ahh...fück. Do that a-again!" Arthur screamed. 

Merlin was impressed with how responsive his prince was even when he just entered seconds ago. 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make you feel real good," the serving boys hand trailed over the other body squeezing at whatever he could grab onto. 

"Merlin, please fück me. I can't take it anymore. I want to feel you moving inside me," 

"No," Merlin argued back, pulling Arthur against his chest. "I need to see how much you want me," Continued Merlin while slapping the prince's ass. 

"Fück yourself on me," Arthur did like the hot order fücking back on Merlin's cøck. "You can do better than that," 

Arthur rolled his eyes, slamming back against Merlin. Merlin shifted, causing Arthur to scream. "Found it," Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear. 

"Fück you," Arthur moaned. Merlin wrapped his hands around Arthur's neck, holding him down on his cøck. 

"I know you want to, but when I feel so good deep inside you. I might have to fück you into your royal mattress. What do you think slut?" 

"God, yes, just do it already, Merlin. Stop making me wait, please," 

That was all it gook for Merlin to pin Arthur to the bed, their hands lacing above Arthur's head, pounding the boy as hard as he could. 

The bed rocked below them, scrapping against the floor. Arthur's face buried in the sheets. 

Merlin didn't like that Arthur's moans were muffled. Grabbing his hair, yanking the princes head to an uncomfortable angle choking on his moans. 

But Arthur never once told the boy to stop. He was actually enjoying the pain. 

"S-so good!" Arthur screamed loud enough for the guards across the hall to hear him. 

"Was that Arthur?" One guard asked. "Just mind your business," the other replied quickly. 

Chattering continued closer outside the door, both seeming to disagree with the other. "It is," one guard answered as he put his ear to the door. 

"I think he's consummating," "it's not our business," "With who?" The other asked ignoring the comment. 

"There's only one other person in that room. And like I said, it's not our business," 

"Fine," the closer guard replied, desperate to hear the prince moan. "You go watch Lady Morgana. I'll stay here," 

Merlin could hear the guard arguing at the door. He didn't really care, though. All he cared about was making Arthur feel good. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying the houses you are making," "Against the door," Arthur requested, wanting everyone to hear how good Merlin makes him feel. 

"As you wish," Merlin pulled away from Arthur. "Against the door," Arthur climbed off the bed and did as he was instructed. 

He stood against the door, his body facing Merlin. "Come, baby," Merlin slowly walked toward Arthur, wanting to tease the prince. 

"Merlin," Arthur ordered, showing dominance in his voice. Merlin pushed Arthur against the door. 

"I'm in charge, Arthur," Merlin growled. "Sorry," Arthur whispered, letting Merlin do whatever he wanted. 

"That's a good boy. How about you suck my cøck," Arthur nodded, dropping to his knees. 

Merlin's hand rested on the prince's head. Arthur grabbed his dominate in his hand, pumping him from the base to tip all while kissing at Merlin's balls. 

Merlin smiled at the boy. He honestly couldn't believe Arthur was doing this. He hopes this would be more than a one-time thing. 

He decided he'd ask the boy once they'd finished hoping that as weird as it sounds, they'd cuddle together. 

Merlin was cut from his train of thought as Arthur's mouth wrapped around his cøck. 

"Open," Merlin ordered, his hand tugging on Arthur's hair. However, the prince did not listen. 

"I'll show you what happens when you disobey me," They were only words the warlock spoke as he snapped his hips forward, forcing himself down Arthur's throat, thus causing him to gag violently. 

Arthur's eyes watered, and drool run down from the corner of his mouth. Merlin continued to fück Arthur's mouth. 

He pulled Arthur off, allowing him to breathe for a second before slamming back in. 

Arthur's hands grabbed Merlin's ass spreading the boy's cheeks as he pushed two fingers in. 

Arthur was determined to get Merlin to cüm rather it's from his mouth or his ass. "Inside," Merlin whispered. 

"I want to feel you," Arthur pulled away from Merlin and stood up. "Then fück me, Merlin," 

That all was said as Merlin pulled Arthur up, removing the prince's fingers before facing him toward the door. 

Merlin slowly entered Arthur, causing the prince to moan. "That's it, baby. Let everyone know how much you love your servant cøck inside you," 

Arthur's moans were high pitched, describing his good he felt and how close he was. 

"Hold it back!" Merlin whispered as he continued fücking his boy. Arthur nodded, holding back for Merlin. 

Arthur's hand scratched at the door. Merlin tapped Arthur's thigh twice, letting him know to jump. 

Arthur jumped, wrapping his arms around his boy's neck. "Hold me, baby, I can't do anymore," Arthur whispered, laying his head on Merlin's shoulder. 

Merlin held Arthur's body against the door slamming into him repeatedly. Arthur allows this wanting nothing more than to please his lover. 

The sound of their moans filled the room. The prince let out breathy whimpers as he allows Merlin to use him. 

"I'm close, baby. Where do you want it?" Merlin asked? "Wherever you want,"

Merlin didn't answer as he continued to slam into the boy. "Cüm for me, Arthur," 

Arthur was whimpering and clawing down Merlin's back. A few thrust later, Arthur released untouched, covering Merlin's chest. 

"So pretty," Merlin moaned, loving the sight Arthur gave him. Merlin soon followed as he came deep inside the prince. 

Arthur moaned loudly as he felt every pulse of Merlin's cøck. "That's it, baby, take my load," Merlin sighed as he continues to fück Arthur through his height. 

The two held onto each other, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Merlin slowly pulled from the Prince, causing Arthur to moan from the empty feeling. 

"You want a bath, sire?" Arthur didn't answer as he buried his face between Merlin's neck. 

"Sire?" Merlin repeated stroking his boy's hair. "Yeah, if you join me," "I'll be more than happy to," Merlin smiled.


End file.
